To COŚ
by Aria-zone
Summary: One-shot, romans. Zwykła ciekawość może rozbudzić w ludziach ciekawe uczucia. George W. x OC.


Białe płatki upadały na ziemię. Jeden za drugim. W powietrzu tak piękne i krystaliczne, na ziemi stanowiły tylko część całości. Równie jasne niebo sprawiało wrażenie, jakoby śnieżki były jego częścią i odrywały się, jeden po drugim. Każda inna. Niczym ludzie. Śnieg sypał już od wczorajszego wieczoru, dlatego teraz sięgał aż po kostki, a na placyku jeszcze trochę wyżej. Nie było tu wiele osób, tak jak w okresie ciepłym. Woleli siedzieć w przytulnym, ocieplanym wnętrzu, obserwując zimę spod zmęczonych powiek, smętnie czekając na piękność lata. Obecnie przez ganek przebijała się jedna osoba. Jasnowłosa dziewczyna, z dużymi, niebieskimi oczami i żółto-czarnym szalikiem mocno zawiązanym na szyi. Płatki śniegu zatrzymywały się na jej włosach, jakby ratując się przed upadkiem na ziemię. Dziewczyna otrzepała nagą dłonią śnieg z kamiennej ławki i usiadła, kuląc się z lekka. Jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem w tej okolicy był jej równomierny oddech, który zostawiał w powietrzu delikatną, acz wyraźną mgiełkę. Zimnymi i wilgotnymi od puchu palcami wyjęła z kieszeni przedmiot. Był zaokrąglony i krystaliczny, z lekka niebieskawy. Obracała go, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Siedziała tak, nie pozostając jednak długo niezauważona. Na placyk wszedł właśnie chłopak o charakterystycznym wyglądzie. Miał lekko zadarty nos, liczne piegi i soczyste, marchwiowo- kasztanowe włosy. W ruchu zawiązywał mocniej swój czerwono-złoty szal i poszedłby dalej, gdyby nie dostrzegł niezidentyfikowanej rzeczy w rękach blondynki. Zatrzymał się, mrugnął z dwa razy i stanął obok niej, spoglądając przez ramię z ciekawością. Dziewczyna niemal natychmiast zakleszczyła owy przedmiot w całej dłoni i wcisnęła go do kieszeni. Rudowłosy uniósł głowę.

- Co to jest? - powiedział, podnosząc lekko brew. W jego dyniowych oczach paliła się żywa ciekawość. Jasnowłosa, dalej się uśmiechając, spojrzała na niego swoim błękitem w oczach.

- Nic ważnego. - rzuciła, tak melodyjnie, że niemal wyśpiewała i powoli podniosła się z ławeczki, otrzepując z lekka płaszcz. Rudowłosego nie satysfakcjonowała ta odpowiedź. Chciał widzieć. To była jedna z jego ostrzejszych, najbardziej zauważalna cech charakteru. Zresztą, Fred też ją miał. Może nawet, gdyby przedmiot ten nie był tak dziwny i tajemniczy, jaki był, nie uparłby się. Ale czegoś takiego, co miała blondynka, nie widział nigdzie w świecie.

- Skoro nie ważne, to czemu nie pokażesz? - podroczył się z nią trochę, uśmiechając się również. Stanął nad nią i spoglądał lekko z góry, jakby starając się prześwietlić wzrokiem jej kieszenie. Błękitnooka uniosła dłoń i chłodnym palcem dotknęła jego ciepłego czoła.

- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopnień do piekła, George. - i to powiedziawszy, włożyła ręce w kieszeń i odeszła, zostawiając towarzysza na placu samego, jak palec. Ale on się nie podda. Dowie się, co to jest, choćby miał się nawet włamać.

* * *

Rankiem pojawił się w wielkiej sali później niż zwykle. Wczorajszego wieczoru próbował przypomnieć sobie wygląd owej rzeczy i może skojarzyć go z czymś z licznych książek. Nic. Zupełnie nic nie pasowało do niewyraźnego rysopisu, jaki odtwarzał mu się w głowie. Późno poszedł spać, dlatego teraz był lekko nieobecny. Fred zajęty był właśnie rozmową, tak, że niemal nie zauważył siedzącego już obok bliźniaka. Klepnął go tylko dłonią w ramię i kontynuował. George zakleszczył palce na szklance z sokiem i upił łyk. Spoglądał teraz na stolik Puchonów, a dokładniej, na blondynkę, która rozmawiała o czymś z jej ciemnowłosą przyjaciółką, całkowicie nie przejmując się nim. Szkło, opróżnione do połowy, z powrotem wylądowało na stole. Jego brat zmierzył go spojrzeniem, kończąc rozmowę.

- Co jest, George? - spytał, wycierając resztki marmolady wiśniowej z kącika ust. Jego równie dyniowe oczy migotały z widocznym zmartwieniem. Sam pytany uniósł słabo głowę i pogładził się opuszkami długich palców po czole.

-Nic, źle spałem. - mruknął krótko, spoglądając zaraz z lekkim rozbawieniem na brata upapranego dżemem. Sam jednak nie miał dziwnie ochoty na jedzenie. Wypił szklankę soku, zjadł pół kromki. Jednak dało mu to wystarczająco siły i dobudził się całkowicie.

* * *

Pierwszą lekcją były eliksiry. Jego mrokowatość Snape jak zwykle krążył między ławkami, patrząc, czy wszyscy notują sposób przygotowania eliksiru trupiej głowy z dokładnymi danymi. George'a jednak jakoś miało on obchodził. Ku zaniepokojeniu Freda, znów wpatrywał się w wiadomy sobie cel. Blondwłosa puchonka. Był niemal pewien, że ma to przy sobie. W torbie, albo w kieszeni. Tylko dlaczego nie chce tego pokazać? To jakaś tajemnica? Albo coś... złego? Nie, to na pewno nie to. Zna ją przecież dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nigdy nie taplałaby się czarnej magii. Z zamyślenia wybudził go zimny i ostry głos nauczyciela, wykrzykującego "George Weasley!" tuż nad jego głową. Podniósł się.

- Jestem Fred, profesorze. - wymamrotał, spoglądając prosto w ciemne, snapeowskie oczy. Jego mrokowatość zakręcił się trochę i wrócił do swojego biurka, w takim tempie, jakby uciekał przed stadem dzikiego szamponu.

- Dobrze, Fred, -5 punktów dla Gryffindoru. I dla ciebie też, George.- wyrzucił ku rudej dwójce i wrócił do swojego zwyczajowego marudzenia. Bliźniacy nie przejęli się zbytnio, bo wiele razy zdarzało im się tracić punkty. "Fred" do końca lekcji starał się jednak uważać. Częściowo, bo znów spoglądał w tamtą stronę.

* * *

- George, co jest z tobą? - zaczął zmartwiony Fred, jeszcze bardziej, niż w czasie śniadania. Bliźniak spojrzał na niego zdziwionymi, dyniowymi oczyma, jakby nie wiedząc, że robi coś nietypowego.

- Ale o co ci chodzi? - spytał, marszcząc brwi. Przecież nie robił nic dziwnego. Był z lekka zaspany, ale to przecież nic.

- Prawie nic nie jesz, siedzisz i gapisz się w przestrzeń, jesteś ciągle zamyślony... George, brachu, zakochałeś się? - wysnuł teorię Fred, marszcząc czoło w filozoficzny sposób, godny Platona, a nawet i Snape'a.

W Georgu coś pękło. Właśnie sobie uświadomił. Wszystko. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, stanął jak wryty. Przez ten cały czas gapił się na Arię. Nie było chwili, kiedy by jej nie wspominał. Ciągle pojawiała się w jego głowie. Cholera. Fred miał rację. Zakochał się.

Ahaha, nie. Przecież chodzi mu o ten przedmiot, a nie o blondynkę, prawda? Może ona to sobie obmyśliła? Postanowiła sprawić, aby rudzielec nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć?

Stał tak przez chwilę, masując dłonią skronie. Fred spoglądał na niego przez ten cały czas lekko skonfundowany. Po chwili bliźniak odepchnął go delikatnie.

- Muszę coś załatwić. - i to powiedziawszy, ruszył szybkim krokiem korytarzem, by zniknąć za rogiem.

* * *

Mijał nerwowo kolejne sale i korytarze, szukając wzrokiem blondynki. To głupie. Wręcz idiotyczne. Zakochanie. Tu chodzi tylko o tą rzecz. Tak. Dowie się, co to jest i wszystko będzie dobrze. Skręcił w kierunku schodów. A co jeśli nie? Nie powinien nawet tak myśleć. To tylko ta rzecz. Tylko. Przeczesał dłonią włosy. To dlaczego się denerwował? Zatrzymał się w końcu, ujrzawszy puchonkę niedaleko drzwi frontowych. Podbiegł do niej i chwycił ją lekko za ramię, odciągając na bok. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Ten stęknął ciężko i zaczął:

- ... Aria, musisz mi powiedzieć co to jest. - jego zdenerwowanie i powaga, widoczne nie tylko po twarzy ale i po dyniowych oczach, zmieszały lekko blondynką. Westchnęła i złapała go za rękę.

- Dobrze... ale nie tutaj. - rzuciła i pociągnęła w sobie znaną stronę.

* * *

Siedzieli na drewnianej podłodze, naprzeciwko siebie. Atmosfera nie była lekka. Wyczuwali między sobą wyraźne zmieszanie i nerwy. Głowa Arii, która dotychczas wisiała opuszczona, teraz uniosła się i obejrzała dokładnie rudzielca. Ten bawił się palcami i wpatrywał się dość pusto w nią samą, albo jakiś przedmiot z tyłu. Dziewczyna przysunęła się i lekko drżącymi rękami wyjęła z kieszeni coś. To coś. Był to kamień odrobinę przypominający, kształtem, rzecz jasna, trójkąt. Miał niebywale gładkie ścianki, co dawało mu nietypowy wygląd. Trudno było opisać jego barwę. Był błękitny z jednej strony, granatowy z drugiej. Niby krystaliczny, a wyglądał, jakby ktoś w środku rozpylił mgłę. Chwilę po tym, jak leżał na dłoni puchonki, zaczął gwałtownie zmieniać kolor na jasny karmazyn powiązany z fioletem. Z jego końców zaczęły promieniować małe iskry. George wpatrywał się w zjawisko z uczuciami zmieszania i podniecenia. Oglądał przedmiot chwilę, by podnieść wzrok na Arię i zapytać, co to dokładnie jest. Dziewczyna mrugnęła dwa razy i położyła piramidkę na ziemi. Ta przyjęła znów neutralną barwę.

- Widzisz,... to kamień, który... - zatrzymała się, formując w głowie najprostsze wytłumaczenie, jakie jej na myśl przychodziło. Kontynuowała po chwili - Ten kamień jest nazywany kamieniem odczuć ( Feelings Pawn [Bardziej w znaczeniu pionka, niż kamienia]). Dotykany przez osobę, jest w stanie obrazowo pokazać jej obecne uczucia wewnętrzne, jak i w stosunku do otoczenia. Kiedy go trzymałam, był czerwony, ponieważ się denerwowałam. To proste - powiedziała z niemałym przejęciem. George podniósł przedmiot z ziemi. Po chwili jego barwa zmieniła się na szkarłat z turkusem. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Kamień był, nie dość, że użyteczny, to zjawiskowo ładny. Nie dziwił się dziewczynie, że broniła go tak przy sobie.

- Skąd go masz? - Zapytał, obracając ostrosłup w dłoni. Aria odparła cicho:

- Dostałam go od babci przez sowę jakiś tydzień temu. Powiedziała, że mi się przyda - pukała opuszkami palców o ciemne, dębowe deski. -... Ale powiedz mi jeszcze... - zaczęła nieśmiale. Chłopak kiwnął głową, by kontynuowała.

- ... Dlaczego tak bardzo chciałeś wiedzieć? - dokończyła i odgarnęła grzywkę na bok, ukazując swoje błękitne oczy w pełnej krasie.

Rudzielec spojrzał na przedmiot i zaraz potem na Arię. Wiedział teraz, co to jest. Całe zwątpienie powinno go już opuścić, ale-. Westchnął. Wziął głębszy oddech. Teraz po prostu powie jej, że ciekawość go zżerała. Przecież świetnie wie, jaki jest. To u niego... prawdopodobne. Otworzył usta i chciał coś powiedzieć. Kamień w jego dłoniach zajarzył się mocniej. Ścisnęło go coś w środku.

- ... Aria... - odparł w końcu._ George, uspokój się. Wszystko jest już dobrze. Najnormalniej w świecie. Nie denerwuj się już, nie ma po co. Skup się i powiedz, co masz powiedzieć._

- Tak? - uniosła brwi, rozszerzając tym samym oczy. Spojrzała wprost na niego.

- ... J-Ja - wyjąkał. Jego uparte próby wytłumaczenia się nic nie dawały. Nie potrafił wydusić choćby słowa. Rozpraszały go.

- ... Masz śliczne oczy...

- ... George?

* * *

Dla ciekawych: Pełne imię Arii to Ariadanne Colette Foster.


End file.
